Ignorance
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: Ron's comical ignorance leads to a not so comical situation in Harry's bedroom.


_**This is the kind of thing which insomnia creates. :) Read & Review please my poppets. **_

_**Miss Penny Lockhart.**_

* * *

"Don't forget to turn off the landing light Ronald."

"Eh! What's a landing light?" Shouted Ron's confused voice, earning himself silence in return. Walking out of their separate bedrooms, Harry and Hermione encountered a confused looking Ron Weasley, scratching his head.

Hermione, hiding her smirk behind a carefully placed yawn looked at Harry who grinned and turned to his best friend.

"A landing light is what a muggle aeroplane uses to guide its landing. If we leave it on overnight, an aeroplane may very well land on our roof." Sighed Harry, giving Ron a stern look. Ron looked to Hermione for confirmation who at this point had managed to control the smile that was threatening to take over her entire face.

"Oh yes Ron, Harry's right. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we? It's a good job Harry and I grew up in the muggle world otherwise we may have been killed tonight by a landing aeroplane." Hermione stated, giving Ron a solemn look.

"So, where is this landing light then?" Ron asked, worry etched over his freckled features. Simultaneously Harry and Hermione pointed to the brightly glowing ceiling lamp hanging above their heads.

"There Ronald, that's it. It looks so innocent but to muggles it can mean danger." Ron gulped, he hadn't realised that moving in with Harry and Hermione would be so dangerous. Considering they had just finished unpacking their things however, he wasn't about to move out again.

"Oh right, yeah. So how do I turn this landing light off then?" Ron asked nervously.

"See that switch behind you Ron?" Harry asked, causing Ron to spin around quickly and nod. "If you just press it, the landing light will switch off automatically." Ron gulped and reached forward, pressing the switch and jumping at the sudden darkness that overtook the small passage.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Hermione teased. Ron growled and glared at Hermione before switching it back on.

"It's too dark without it on! Couldn't we just cast a concealment charm on the house?"

"No. Muggle aeroplanes are so advanced that a concealment charm won't hide the house from one." Hermione replied, trying her hardest not to laugh at the ignorant boy.

"Well it's a good job V-Voldemort never got hold of an aeroplane then isn't it!" Ron replied, panic evident in his tone.

"That it is Ron, that it is." Harry grinned in reply, patting his oldest friend on the back.

"I don't see why we can't just have flamed torches like every other wizard house. Why do we have to have this stupid elec ... leci ... electri ... electricity?" Ron stuttered out, finally remembering the right word.

"Because Ronald! Harry and I were brought up as muggles, so therefore we've used electricity our entire lives. We adopt wizarding cultures so we'd appreciate if you adopted some of our muggle culture too. Plus, your precious television runs on 'stupid electricity'. So get over it." Hermione huffed, seemingly annoyed at Ron's slander of electricity. Harry raised his eyebrows and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, this caused her to loosen up and lean into his touch.

"Whoa Hermione calm down would you? I was only asking a question, you bloody nutter." Ron grinned, tickling Hermione's sides slightly.

Hermione grinned, swatting Ron's head.

"S-so, if I go to my bedroom will you two turn off the landing light?" Ron asked worriedly, fear marring his features once again.

"Oh Ron you're so clueless. Of course we will!" Hermione grinned, shooing him off to his room.

Flicking the switch again, Hermione grinned and turned to Harry delicately pressing her fingers to his chest and pushing him through his bedroom door.

"Silencio." Harry muttered, putting his wandless magic to good use.

Hermione grinned "Colloportus" she whispered, pointing her wand at the door, causing it to lock quickly and efficiently.

"I love how smart you are Miss Granger." Harry grinned, pulling her into his arms. "I also love how ignorant Ron is. He won't come out of his room at night now, he's far too afraid." Hermione laughed gently before placing a hand daintily over her mouth.

"Oh, but that was a bit mean of us Harry. He's never going to trust light switches now." Despite herself, a broad grin spread itself over her face.

"I suppose so, now Miss Granger; show Professor Potter just how much you've missed him." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her causing Hermione to laugh out loud.

"Oh Harry. Just because you're a professor at Hogwarts now doesn't mean I don't see you often. If you remember, I visited you a week before Hogwarts let out for summer!" She grinned. This summer the trio had decided to get a house together after their first year of proper work had began. Harry as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Ron as keeper for the Chudley Canons and Hermione as a Healer.

Hermione sighed and leaned into Harry's arms, pressing her lips lightly against his before being pulled into a more passionate kiss by the scar headed boy. See, Harry and Hermione had secretly been carrying on a relationship for the past year, with their family and friends remaining blissfully in the dark.

Backing Hermione to the bed, Harry grinned roguishly at Hermione.

"Good thing Ron is so ignorant ey?" He chuckled, kissing her neck gently.

"Mmm yes Harry it is, wouldn't want Mrs Weasley planning a wedding now would we?" She grinned, arching her head back.

"Would that be so bad?" Harry asked, releasing his girlfriend and suddenly looking very serious.

"No, I don't think it would be actually." Hermione replied, smiling shyly receiving a dazzling grin from Harry in return.

"Marry me." Harry stated, his eyes boring into hers, causing her heart to leap into her mouth.

"Yes! Of course I will Harry!" Hermione grinned, jumping into his arms and showering his face in kisses. "Oh Harry I love you!" She grinned, planting a decidedly powerful kiss on his strong lips, almost causing him to topple over.

The next morning at the breakfast table Harry and Hermione held hands, Hermione's diamond engagement ring sparkling in the morning sunshine, waiting for one Ronald Weasley to emerge from his bedroom. Never had Hermione been so thankful for her best friends ignorance.


End file.
